List of Characters (OC Clash)
((This Page - which is almost filled out - contains a List of Characters featured on Athorment's Undergoing project OC Clash and was written to have a clear reference for readers to know what to expect from the characters and vote for their favorite to be included. It will be edited and separated later on as characters become confirmed)) *Characters marked with a ⌂ are characters you can vote for that are specially favored. *Those characters that are Striked Through are other characters planned after the original 60. Don't vote for those unless they are your absolute favorite of all time. For a quick full listing with voting priorities go here Fanbase Millenium Ztar (Super Mario Bros.) *Lily Mario. (2007) ⌂ Bio: Daughter of Luigi and Daisy, Lily is the princess of Sarrasaland. An easy to scare adventurer whose heritage allows her to overcome any obstacle. Abilities: High Jumping, Green Missile, Green Thunder, Summoning Crystals, Item Bag Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Item Bag, Lily Combo. Possible Gameplay: Various moves, if not the majority, will be taken from Existing Mario games from either Luigi or Daisy. who knows. Special Controls: Lay, Wall Jump. *Tulip Koopa. (2008) Bio: The Lost daughter of Bowser and Peach, Tulip has a more anthropomorphic koopa body. Raised to have a kind heart and the ability to use her hammers for a greater good. Abilities: Fire Breath, Throwing Hammer, High Jumping. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed. Possible Gameplay: Hammer-oriented melee attacks. Nothing too incredibly complex. Special Controls: none *Honey Mario. (2008) Bio: The Lost Daughter of Mario and Peach, Honey was kidnapped by Dimentio and grew without moral. She can't difference between good and evil and will use her dimentional Fiery Magic for her own ways. Abilities: Dimentional Magic, Fire Affinity, Levitation, Warping, Compact Magic Field Hyper Combos: Unnamed, 256 Copies, Fiery Finale Possible Gameplay: A Few moves will be taken from Mario and Peach to denote Honey has their blood, but expect various Floaty and magical moves unique to her. Special Controls: Air Dash, Teleport *Xhampinie. (2008) Bio: The Next heir to the Shroob Invasors, Xhampinie comes with Alien technology and the will to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Abilities: Shroob technology, Laser guns, Shroob Energy power, Tentacles, warp Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Shroob Throne Possible Gameplay: Many Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time references. Special Controls: Teleport *Booster VIII. (2008) Bio: Son of Booster VII and Valentina, Booster son was born physically stronger and slightly madder. Visit Booster Tower and survive through his amusement park filled with chain chomps, snifit, bob-ombs, trains and more. Abilities: Super Strength, Minions: Snifits, chain chomps. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Boosting the Tower Possible Gameplay: Bulky Brawler who uses minions as living weaponry. Special Controls: None *Dilla Pesa. (2010) Bio: The Self-Proclaimed princess of Subcon. Dilla resides on the world of Dreams, ruling with a nightmaresih iron fist. Abilities: levitation, Item Pluck, Trident, Phanto Mask Servants, Dream medallion, Hypnosis Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash *Yarelli Giantess. (2010) Bio: the Advisor to Giant Land's King. Yarelli's Enormous height compares to the size of her heart. She carries both a Giant Mushroom and a Mini Mushroom to make interactions with outsiders easier. Abilities: Giant Size, Iron Staff. Hyper Combos: Clumsy Me, Crushing Ground Pound, Giant Blow Possible Gameplay: She is a Giantess so she posses two life bars and slow moves. Of Course, since OC Clash's theme is one on one she is out of the question. Don't vote for her. Special Controls: None *Smithy II. (2007) Bio: A Robot from the Dimension of Weapons, created with a pure heart to retreive the Millenium Star and revive his father and leader of the Smithy Gang. Abilities: Heavy Sword, Robot Body, Thunder affnity, Bullets Hyper Combos: Unnamed, Machine Brothers, Weapons Factor. Possible Gameplay: A Heavy Sword Player with affinity to electricity. Special Controls: None Wario Ware: Super Squad *Random Lad. (2008) ⌂ Bio: The Wannabe Super hero of Diamond City. He fights for justice against criminals and villains with a wide variety of super heroic home made tools and Random eccentricity. Abilities: Random Gun, Detouring of projectiles, Special Marbles, Jackhammer, Swimming in air, Randomness Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Random Gun Possible Gameplay: He is random, but he's got a lot of weaponry tools and a lot of set "famous moves". Special Controls: Air Dash *Stefanie Anil. (2009) Bio: The #1 Fangirl of Random Lad and Hyperactive twin of Fiona Anil. She is determined to become the best random sidekick there is with the assistance of Cartoony tools. Abilities: Cartoon Parasol, Slingshot, Motorized Frying Pan, Camera, Randomness Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: She'll use her Random Tools and moves in cartoony moves. Special Controls: Wall Jump *Super Villayn. (2009) Bio: The Self-Proclaimed most evil Super Villain in the neighborhood. He uses all-sort of poorly made costumes of famous characters to spread Evil. Abilities: Disguise/Cosplay, Strong, Cartoon Randomness Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Randome Street Fighter Possible Gameplay: From what I've planned, he will have a humorous set of attacks. Special Controls: Lay *Circus Spiritus. (2008) Bio: A Shadowy Clown maniac who uses Carnival themed wicked tools, bringing chaos to town. Abilities: Human Canonball, Cart Wagon, cane, "hit Me" paper, Pie cake, Maniac Clown Randomness Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: The Mad Clown will make good use of all the circus themed tools he can get his hands on. Special Controls: None *Usi Liz. (2009) Bio: A Princess of Madness so crazed, she uses contrasting Gore-Horror maniacal powers to team up with Circus. Abilities: Bludgeoning weaponry, Living Sentient Shadow, Dark Puppet Circus, Crazed Cute Psycho Hyper Combos: Blood-geoning Madness, Dark Puppet Circus, Shadow Grasp Possible Gameplay: Crazed freaky personality will be reflected on her moveset. She is most likely to appear with her Straitjacket on though I wouldn't trust that thing "restraining" her too much. Special Controls: None. *Koshy Rangers. (2009) Bio: The "Troublesome trio of Troublemakers that live for trouble" bring Giant Robot machines and other weapons to... well, you know the thrill by now. Abilities: Koshy Mashine, Cartoony randomness, Hammer, Laser Gun, teamwork. Hyper Combos: Mi Wi & Li, Koshy Mashine, Koshy Turret Possible Gameplay: All three on the same battle as a tag team. All of them have the same moveset though switching them out gives you acces to Li's smaller frame and speed, Wi's Stronger normal attacks and laser gun or Mi's Hammer. Expect Something Cartoony about their life bar. Special Controls: Lay (Li), Wall Jump (Wi) *Fiona Anil. (2009) Bio: The Athletic Secret agent Spy and serious twin of Stefanie Anil. She uses high technology resources to make sure the most dangerous are kept imprisoned. Abilities: Belt Universal Remote Controller, Spy Staff, Sneak, Athletic Agility Hyper Combos: Plastique, Remote Support, Thunder Staff Possible Gameplay: She is a skilled fighter that will focus on the use of her Staff to attack, combining it with spy weaponry. Special Controls: Lay Legend of Azalia (Zelda) *Tiko. (2008) ⌂ Bio: The Young man who travels between dimensions increasing his collection of power-bearing masks. Abilities: Basic Sword, Transforming into creatures using Masks. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Surprise. Special Controls: Won't be Revealed *Nevani. (2008) Bio: A farmer who was chosen by a spirit and trained to be the Last Sheikah in a Darkened Hyrule. Abilities: Sheikah Agility and fighting Skills, Vanish. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: She is a Sheikah who battles exceptionally well, quick and agile. Lot's of Kicks and hands involved. Special Controls: Wall Jump, Lay *Recht. (2010) Bio: The feared Pirate that navigates any sea in search of his loved one with the help of his Loyal Pirate Teammates. Abilities: Crossbow, Bombs, medallion, Stabbing Broadsword Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Swordsmanship similar to Link's, combined with his diverse weapons. Moderately agile. Special Controls: None Fire Emblem: Demigods *Letard. (2008) ⌂ Bio: The Branded Wyvern rider who picked up the legendary Lance-Bow and organized a small army to defend theirselves from a Demigod. Abilities: Wyvern Rider, Sword, Lance, Bow & Arrow. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: None *Dyrce. (2008) Bio: The headstrong arrogant mounted Knight that wields legendary dual swords. Abilities: Horse Knight, Medieval Armour, Dual Swordsmanship, Sword Edge Slash Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Dual agressive Swordsmanship using his legendary dual swords for ranged attacks. Special Controls: None *Berenike. (2011) Bio: The Disciplinated Halberdier whose skill with the lance and Defense-Ofensive shield Style is invaluable. Abilities: Medieval Armour, Lance, Javelin, Spartan Shield Combat style Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: She is inspired on Spartans so expect quick close moves from her shield to balance her slow medium ranged Lance. Special Controls: None *Odette. (2011) Bio: The Magic Sage believed to be a Demigod due to her enormous power in all the Archane arts. Abilities: Magic Sage, Magic Staff, Fire/thunder/wind/dark/light magic. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Low mobility balanced with great Projectile attacks. Special Controls: Air Dash *Marine. (2008) Bio: The gambling lover Pirate whose battlefield experience allows her to always get her way. Abilities: Tricky Pirate, Heavy Axe, Throwing axe Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Fake Aether, Medieval Saw Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Wall Jump *Nigra. (2011) Bio: A Raven Laguz whose wings were torn off and became the Black cheating Swordswoman Abilities: Excellent Swordsmanship, Speed, Evasiness, cheater Hyper Combos: Trueblade Counter, Astra, Critical Hit! Possible Gameplay: True Fire Emblem normal Swordsmanship, plus a few dirty tricks under her sleeve. Special Controls: None. *Abigail. (2008) Bio: A Faithful Light Mage tactician with diverse powerful tomes. Abilities: Light Mage, Light Magic. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Thani, Ellight Possible Gameplay: The Use of Magic Spells only. Special Controls: None Kirby & the Night Tale Book *Boomer, the Poppy Bro Jr. (2009) ⌂ Bio: A Poppy Bro Jr who wears a legendary hat that allows him to mix his Bombs with other Power abilities. Abilities: Summoning of Bombs, Mixing Kirby copy abilities with bombs. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Multiple Jumps (3) *Escorpión, the Biosparkle. (2009) Bio: A Mysterious Ninja whose clan is in search of great Power. Abilities: Ninja Ability, Kunai Knife, Clan Leader with El Tigre, Montaña and Sable under him. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Use of great mobility, lack of power and defense, but great combo capability. Special Controls: Wall Jump *Red- Eyed- (2008) Bio: The Crimson Eye Artifact kept hidden in the Moon believed to have outstanding Powers Abilities: Robot, Small size, vast amount of weaponry and transformations. Hyper Combos: Black Hole, Foreshadow, Mechanism Takeover Possible Gameplay: The Morphing type Fighter, it's abilities to take different shapes will be used for the moveset. Special Controls: Multiple Jumps (3) Kid Icarus *Laquesis. (2010) ⌂ Bio: A cursed fallen angel for once claiming to be prettier than Goddes Palutena. Abilities: Cursed Eyes, Crystal Mirror Halberd, Wings, minor Dark Magic. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2) Future Foe Scenarios *Silver Wind. (2008) ⌂ Bio: A cunning Freedom Fighter Swordsman whose technology and battle skills made him the hope of his people in a seemingly lost war. Abilities: Wind affinity, Platarado Sword, Telepot/Hologram Device, Silver Light F-Zero Machine Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Silver Light Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash *Serenity. (2009) Bio: An Angilark gifted with accelerated healing factor, but cursed with a dual personality disorder. Abilities: Healing Factor, Wings, White Hole Sphere, The Illusion F-Zero Machine, "the Angel" Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: She is not really a fighter so expect No-Fighting Skills moves though the White Hole Sphere can be a meany. Low input damage balanced with faster damage healing. There's a surprise that involves her Hyper Combos. Special Controls: Multiple Jumps (2) *Nikrass. (2010) Bio: The Undead Scientific whose curiosity to discover the secrets of life matches her brilliant intelligence. Abilities: Already Death, High IQ, Robotic Enhancements, Shadow Veil F-Zero Machine. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Simply told, She is an Undead Cyborg with Robotic Arms and Legs. Expect small movement with robotic weaponry on hands. There's also a small surprise about her life Bar. Special Controls: None *Veli. (2011) Bio: An Experimental clone of the Styx Laboratories with metal-like invulnerability and energy absorbing powers. Abilities: Super metal Resistance, Energy Absorbing, Green Fire, Blured Soul F-Zero Machine Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Melee Attacks and fighting skills Combined with green Fire Special Controls: Wall Jump. *Juliza Eleori. (2010) Bio: The Stubborn Egocentric Shakiran Officer of unmatched sharp shooting skills. Abilities: Shakiran Elastic Body, Laser Gun, Jeweled Treasure F-Zero Machine. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: You'll see moderate fighting skills as she is wearing a skirt, but her Elastic Body will allow her for medium range in her attacks and quick great projectile attacks from her laser gun. Special Controls: Wall Jump *Italayah. (2010) Bio: A nature friendly Warrior who uses the life and spiritual energy known as Manna to summon the battlefield experience and weaponry of her ancestors. Abilities: Manna, Fastest Runner, Lac-Teean Weaponry summoning, The Manna F-Zero Machine Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Lac-Teean Mana Possible Gameplay: Her manna controls everything, supporting her Fighting skills and switching her weaponry during battle. Special Controls: Wall Jump, Air Dash *Mute. (2010) Bio: The enitity of Unknown orign whose only goal is to chaoes extreme emotions through bizarre powers. Abilities: Flight, Copy Moves, Creating Weapon Replicas, Black Sand Blood, The Silencer F-Zero Machine Hyper Combos: Black Sand, Gas Mask, Noise & Silence Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash Metroid Prime -Evolution- *Rayleen. (2008) ⌂ Bio: An Energy Entity programed to take the form of a human who can harness it into weaponry. Abilities: Entity created of energy, Harnessing of energy in diverse forms and weaponry Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Supernova Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash *RiDdlE. (2008) Bio: A Bioweapon created from Riddley's modified DNA into the shape of an Anthropomorphic Dragoness. Abilities: Wings, Tail, Claws, Strength, Energy Breath Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Melee Brawler and Killer with claws and tail even if she looks as an Anthro. Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2) *Oquiriuh / Eludian. (2009) Bio: The Sentinel who travels the universe adquiring technology for the A0 species. Abilities: Armour engage & disengaging, Close combat, Kant Form, Toxiticy poisonous weaponry Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Will be able to take on/off A0 Armor for gameplay. Great Mobility. Poison Status to foes. Armorless: Less Defense, Less Attack, Less Range, Faster Attacks. Armor: Acces to all Hyper Combos, More Range. Special Controls: Wall Jump, Armor: Multiple Jumps (2) *Xpendabl. (2010) Bio: The Extremist Super Soldier who knows she lives to Die and be reborn as a clone. Abilities: Disintegration Grenades, Energy Assault Rifle, Full Body Armour, Reflector. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Assault Possible Gameplay: She is inspired on Modern day Soldiers so expect modern militar moves with a Sci Fi feeling to them. Special Controls: Lay * Galatea Unvorsum. (2009) Bio: A Brilliant Bioengineer and battle tactician whose ideals made her the new Mother Brain. Abilities: Energy Beam Attacks, Machines under control, Metal Body. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2) * Lionel U. (2011) Bio: General of the Galactic Federation militia who believes the development of Mechas can best the need of troops. Abilities: Hyper Combos: Antitank Slash, Antiravager Shield, Antipersonel Beam Possible Gameplay: Because he is not as skillful as a fighter even with the use of GF weaponry and loves Mechas, I would go for a giant type character instead. Not accepting giant Mechas in OC Clash though, but the idea is there. Special Controls: None *Black Widow. (2010) Bio: The agressive regenerating mutant of the Mildec Mercenaries. Abilities: Regeneration, Poison Claws, Long Chains that can be energized at will. Hyper Combos: Unnamed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: *Piruet. (2010) Bio: The Agile experimental Soldier of the Mildec Mercenaries. Abilities: Peak Athlete, Agile, Zeta Suit Force Field, Visor, Shapeshifting Boomeran of Jovian-Metal Hyper Combos: Zeta Suit Offensive, unnamed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: *Eyesight. (2010) Bio: The Calculating Android of the Mildec Mercenaries. Abilities: Android, Sticky Time Bombs, Remote control over starfighter, T.r.a.p. weapon Hyper Combos: T. r. a. p. , Bomb Field, Mildec Starfighter Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: HeartWound (Earthbound/Mother) *Peter "Kenji" Juger. (2008) ⌂ Bio: The Psychic boy whose Freestyle and carefree nature had earned him more than one problem with local Authorities. Abilities: Psychic Powers, Skateboarding, Classic Eathbound PK Techniques Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Multiple Jumps (2), Air Dash *Kaori Airi. (2008) Bio: The Brilliant Japanese Schoolgirl who masters new unknown PSI abilities. Abilities: Psychic Powers, Timestopping, Solid Light Attacks, Illusionary Copies of herself. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: She wears a Miniskirt, so expect no Anime kicks, bad jumps, but loads of Psychic powers. Special Controls: Air Dash *Katsu Daiki Taishou. (2008) Bio: The Boss of a leading Machinery company and Technology genius with a few secret contracts with militar facilities. Abilities: Full Body Exoskeleton armour, Tall size, Various projectiles Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: He'll wear his famous Exoskeleton Armor for medium range strong attacks and a few projectiles. Special Controls: Multiple Jumps (2), Air Dash. *Itazura Gaki. (2010) Bio: A Psychotic child with inmense Psychic powers and no respect for life. Abilities: Psychic Powers,Levitation, Bizarre, Dark and powerful Psychic attacks. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: The Image of the small girl is an illusion, so she is capable of teleporting and levitating quite fast. Special Controls: Multiple Jumps (2), Teleport *The Diablo. (2009) Bio: The Leader of a japanese mafia who aims to control the city through power and trust. Abilities: Psychic Powers, Powerful and overwhelming Psychic Attacks. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, PSI Concentration, PK Beam Possible Gameplay: PSI Concentration is a Powerup Hyper Combo that boosts normal moves' strength and also affects the amount of Power unleashed with the other Hypers. Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2) Pokémon Battle Aces *Cool Trainer Black. (2008) Bio: A Pokémon Trainer who trains with his Pokémon to form the ultimate team Abilities: Evasive and quick side-stepping Dodges, Pokémon team Gardevoir, Gengar, Tyranitar Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Surprise. Special Controls: Surprise. *Sergius. (2009) Bio: The Athletic and cunning Pokémon Ranger vigilante. Abilities: Athletic Agility, Styler, Wild Pokémon Assists, Beheeyem partner Hyper Combos: Pokémon Ranger, Wild Assist, Beheeyem Effective Possible Gameplay: Expect the Ranger to do the fighting with a few minor moves assisted by his Psychic Pokemon Partner Beheeyem. Special Controls: Wall Jump *Coraline "Cloy" Atoll.(2011) Bio: A Cloyster gothic Pokémon Gijinka with power over water and ice. Abilities: Water bending, Ice Affinity Hyper Combos: Icicle Withdraw, Whirlpool, Icicle Crash. Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Punch-Out!! *Tleyotl. (2009) ⌂ Bio: A Title aspiring Boxer with great skill who studies foes to KO them out with a Cross Punch Abilities: Box Fighting Style, Quick feet, Terrifying Contra Skills, Powerful Personal moves Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Boxing, and I mean true Boxing, So expect no tricks though I'll have some trouble thinking of his Crouching attacks. Special Controls: None *Epico Godinez. (2010) Bio: The Fight picking Luchador with overwhelming Aerial and Quick wrestling moves. Abilities: Lucha Libre Fighting Style, Fast and Agile, Grabs and spining wrestling moves. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Epic Lucha Slam Possible Gameplay: Speed and Agility. Flashy wrestling grabs. Special Controls: Wall Jump Metal Gear Judgement *Python Glare. (2010) ⌂ Bio: The Soldier who uses the advanced weapon created by her murdered fiance using it to become Judge, jury and Executioner to deal her own justice. Abilities: CQC, Sneak, Soul Shine weapon: Left arm transforms into diverse weaponry Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Lay *Phantasma. (2010) Bio: The cold-blooded terrorist whose past was buried by the government and now lives as an untrackable Assassin. Abilities: CQC, Explosives, Rocket Launcher. Missils. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Close combatant that is effective using powerful rocket launchers and missils at distance. Special Controls: None *The Blinder. (2010) Bio: A Former CIA agent that hides his or her secret identity with a genderbending illusion and powerful silent firearm known for aiming to the eyes to get the job done. Abilities: Spy, 2 Small Rifles, Sniper Rifle, Paralizer, Electric Mine. Hyper Combos: Unnamed hyper combo, Spy Edge, Amunition Possible Gameplay: The Blinder will posses the unique feature that genderbends during gameplay using the taunt button. Close crude combatant because Violeta uses a skirt and both genders will have the same gameplay. He/She will use his/her firearm for zoning, but unique to them, they'll run out of ammo and render their projectile attacks useless. A Special Button makes reload one weapon a time leaving an opening for the foe to attack. Special Controls: Lay, Ammo Reloading. *Paliacate Rojo. (2010) Bio: The Mexican Mercenary Pointman that is amazingly hard to kill and face due to his heavy powerful Firearm and battlefield experience. Abilities: Knife, Machete, 2 Revolver/pistols, Smokescreen, Bullet Proof Metallic Shinguards, Heavy machine gun Hyper Combos: Sorpresa Xittontla, Popokmiki Attack, Lluvia de Balas Possible Gameplay: Bulky brawler that will use his machete and even his machine gun as bludgeoning attack. Of course, his Projectile attacks are among the best tough his Long range and Close range Hyper Combos work inverted. Special Controls: None Rock Band: Twilight Ghosts *L Soul Mirage. (2009) ⌂ Bio: The leading Guitarist of the Twilight Ghosts who Rocks it out with his Bandmates and best friends. Abilities: Ace Guitarist, Leading guitar of the Twilight Ghosts conformed by Layla, Eva, Elvis, Vivi and Miranda. Hyper Combos: Overdrive, Life Rocks, The Louder the Better Possible Gameplay: The Rock Band games are not Fighting games and they are more realistic games than Guitar Hero, which will translate to L Soul's gameplay. He'll use normal Possible moves, but given the circumstances, his music will be given super sonic waves. A few moves will work differently due to this, giving him wider range than any other character in their normal moves. Special Controls: None *Trixie Esdan. (2009) Bio: The Rich spoiled Guitarist and leader of Fantasy Legacy who always gets what she wants with her numerous contacts. Abilities: Ace Guitarist, Leading guitar of Fantasy Legacy conformed by Helen, Irene, Eden, Jill and Gwen Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Surprise Special Controls: None Ace Attorney *Nidia Von Karma. (2008) Bio: The Ace Defense Attorney with a heightened visual perception that allows her to learn quickly by watching. Abilities: Some Karate, Heightened Visual Perception, Defense Attorney. Hyper Combos: Unplaned, Perceive, Objection! Possible Gameplay: Being Planed. Will be automatically Selected if Phoenix Wright has a decent moveset in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3, Coherent Hyper Combos and is not assisted by other Ace Attorney characters. Due to Wright being assisted by Maya and the Judge in some of his moves, but still having a very unique and well thought out gameplay, The Inclusion of Nidia is Subject to Vote. Special Controls: None MegaMan *Trish Kanyunk. (2011) Bio: An old Malfunctioning Reploid prototype with the ability to adjust and fix herself with destroyed Maverick weaponry. Abilities: Energy Teleport, Maxign Gun, Hyper level, 8 different Maverick Powers Hyper Combos: 8 Maverick Tricks, Teleport Malfunction, Maxign Gun Possible Gameplay: She uses all Maverick Powers to perform unique and strong moves. Special Controls: Wall Jump *T. G. K. (2011) Bio: . Abilities: T-Buster Hyper Combos: Flip-top Energy Pellet, Super Adapter Fuse, Flip-top Weapon Energy Possible Gameplay: Moves that tribute the MegaMan Classic series. Can Change between Weapons for diverse battle style, but can run out of energy just like in the classic games. Special Controls: Weapon Change *Neo K. (2011) Bio: A Powerful Guardian Reploid that uses the unique and refined programation of Trish Kanyunk to protect Little Gayle Binita from Mavericks. Abilities: Cyber-Elf, T-Weapon Replicator, Dark Hold Hyper Combos: Trance Hold, Twin Dream, Cyber-Elves Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Wall Jump. *Torn Binita. (2011) Bio: A young Genius in robotics that loves being a pirate in her own little world. She uses automatic independent mechanical arms that pop out of her armor to wield her weaponry and tools. Abilities: Four Mechanical Independet Arms, Digger tools, Pirate Energy Cutlass. Hyper Combos: Dirty Sword Skill, Pirate Digger, Refracted Charge Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: None *Trance.EXE. (2011) Bio: Scientific NetResearcher who created a program to become her own NetNavi. Abilities: NetNavi Program, NetBattler Chips Hyper Combos: Sword Chips, Canon Advance, Element Tower Possible Gameplay: Heavily based upon the MegaMan Battle Network Gameplay. Can Switch between element chips that can cause various effects on her attacks. Special Controls: Air Dash *Vindex (2011) Bio: A Humanoid that uses a Biometal Prototype Known as Tt to become a Maverick Hunter on her own as revenge. Abilities: Biometal Prototype Tt, Gayle Kanyunk is capable of encasing herself in an armor and deplete energy harnessed in the shape of projectile spheres and Laser Beam Swords. Hyper Combos: Hyümanoido Heart, Messenkou, Pseudoroid Slicer Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Wall Jump, Air Dash Portal *''Hartley (Unrevealed)''. (2011) Bio: ??? Abilities: Portal Gun, Robotic Body, Anti-Weighted Grip Hyper Combos: Thinking with Portals, Endless Fall, Turret Hell. Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Unknown Original Characters Order in Chaos *Sheer Heart. (2011) ⌂ Bio: The MetaHuman from an alternate dimension whose Altruistic heroism begins to stop Normal people's paranoia. Abilities: Flight, Invulnerability, Super Strength or Super Speed temporal inducer. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (3) *Nihil. (2011) Bio: The Urban legend vigilante who will punish both Normhumans and MetaHumans alike for their Sins. Abilities: Blending with darkness, Shadow manipulation, agility. Hyper Combos: Merge with Shadows, Darkness Warrior, Cape of Fear Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2) *Scire. Bio: A Dark and mysterious Soldier who haunts MetaHumans and gathers DNA samples to create ways to give or nullify their powers. Abilities: Isolated Armour, Smokescreen bombs, Sample Energy knives, Cunning intelligence, Fighting skills Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, SmokeScreen, Outsmart Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: None *Lightyear (2011) Bio: A Young girl whose super speed affected her aging, growing older faster with a Superhero's heart. Abilities: Super Speed, Magnetism Hyper Combos: Mach Hurricane, Worldwide Speedrun, Magnetic Impacts Possible Gameplay: She has very fast moves, very fast attacks and is simply the fastest character in the entire cast. Her other Super power involving magnetism will be important for a few moves, as everytime she moves she will build an Static Gauge, once it's full her Projectile hyper combo will become stronger. Special Controls: None Agentes-Complejos *20! (2010) ⌂ Bio: The Eccentric and complex agent who uses Martial Arts and spy pens with secret features for any occasion. Abilities: Spy pens, his own personal "Martial arts", Super epic Sex-knee attack, eccentricity Hyper Combos: SmartPen, Factoriartes Marciales, Quebrantabajes. Possible Gameplay: He'll have his iconic Laser Sword Pen combined with eccentric physical attacks. He also has two close range Hyper Combos. Special Controls: Wall Jump. *Math Error. (2010) Bio: An old Agent whose brain continious to live in a powerful Robotic Body who opposes what the newer generations of Agents are doing and will take control of it to set things his own way. Abilities: Robot body, Thunder affinity, Heavy gun-canon, Elongating pole-leg Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: None * :3 (2011) Bio: 20! 's Puppy who loves to press the buttons of his remote controller to make a deadly practice dummy Abilities: Practice Dummy being remotely controled. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Agarre Centrifugo Possible Gameplay: :3 won't fight as he is a small puppy. Instead, you'll see him in the stage's background next to a remote controller pressing buttons randomly. However, The Complex Agent's Practice dummy will be the one to do the fighting using all sorts of punches and throws in a comical Fashion. Shame on you if you are beaten up. Special Controls: None Escuela Medianoche *Demián Loathe. (2010) ⌂ Bio: The Demon of Hatred who studies other mythical creatures and later opposes his superiors of Hell, forging his own destiny. Abilities: Tartarus Demon, Control over the flames of hatred, Book of Sins, Super strength. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Infernal Loathe Possible Gameplay: He'll be reading that Book of Sins on one hand fighting with his free one, kicks and magic. Special Controls: None *Friné Loathe. (2010) Bio: The jealous sister demoness who seeks to destroy Demián's life and free herself from Tartarus. Abilities: Tartarus Demoness, Control over the Coldness of envy, Ice summoning, Super strength Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Wall Jump *Rea Gnome. (2010) Bio: A Garden gnome who learned the Mystic arts of Shape Shifting and becomes an hyperactive and talkative student of the Midnight School for Mythical and supernatural creatures. Abilities: Shape-Shifter. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: As a shape-Shifter, she'll have normal Rea physical attacks mixed with animal and mythical creature transformations. Special Controls: Air Dash Chemical Scientists *Isis Renio Noddack. (2010) ⌂ Bio: The Rhenium powered girl with an obsessive habit to clean and an explosive temperament. Abilities: Rhenium Metal Staff, Explosive personality, Cleaning tools Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, *Explota*, Limpieza Profunda Possible Gameplay: Staff wielder and will use cleaning tools in comical ways. Special Controls: None *AntiRhenium. (2010) Bio: The Antimatter Dark Side of Isis Renio with heightened resistance, opposite personalities and Diva Wrestling Strengthes Abilities: Super Strength, Antimatter, Diva Wrestling Fighting Style Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Diva Wrestling and other Powerful moves balanced with low mobility. Special Controls: None *Roy Astrus. (2010) Bio: An Astronaut and Explorer of the Cosmos who returns from time to time to visit "her beloeved Isis Renio", much to her displeasure. Abilities: Astronaut Spacesuit, Spaceship, Astronaut Technology remote controller Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Tubo de Energía Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: None Bajo La Sombra Del Circo *Quirina Torres. (2010) ⌂ Bio: The Mexican mime who made a pact of immortality with the Devil to search and bring down her sister to justice. Abilities: Parkour, Invisible weaponry summoning of knives, bats, ropes, walls. Immortality Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: High Mobility and Close range attacker with knives. She will have white-transparentish tools to represent her "invisible" weaponry. Special Controls: Wall Jump *Asesina de Blanco. (2011) Bio: A woman that earned immortality and summoning powers by selling two of her younger sisters' Soul to the Devil. Abilities: Immortality, Weaponry summoning of Swords, chains, Invisible cape. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Sword use and summoning of other weaponry during battle. Special Controls: None *Marvin Magico. (2011) Bio: A Talented murdered Magician who comes back to life when a wooden manequin is dressed like him Abilities: Magical wooden Manequin, Magician's wand, Magic Hat. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Appareance Act Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: None Super-League *C. Q. Az. (2010) Bio: The Crazy young fellow and Principal multipurpose henchman of the Anti-Nemesis Abilities: Glasses with Cartoony eyes, Excellent kick fighting skills. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Spining-Spiraling Kick, Crazy-Eyed Glasses Possible Gameplay: Kicks... Kicks Everywhere. Special Controls: Wall Jump *Folie. (2010) Bio: the Multi-Dimensional Powerhouse with serious Brain damage and massive Super Strength Abilities: Massive Super Strength, Bizarre Personality. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Brute Bulky unnatural powerhouse moves. Special Controls: Multiple Jumps (2) *Knight Templar. (2011) Bio: A Medieval Knight Templar trapped in Modern day present who continues to judge Black Magic and Science with his blessed Sword. Abilities: Medieval Blessed Armour, Blessed Light transforming Broadswoard Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Low mobility and Transforming Sword into medieval weaponry. Special Controls: None *Ojine "Coco" Boogeyman. (2011) Bio: The Supernatural Spooky comical girl with paranormal abilities to share. Abilities: Ghost, Sleeptalking, Change of state of matter and density. Minor Shape-shifting. Hyper Combos: Spooky Slime, Sleeptalk, Rampaging Speekies Possible Gameplay: her slime consistence will allow for quick unusual mobility and attacks. Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2) *Circe the Ningyo. (2011) Bio: The Soul contained in a wooden Puppet that feeds from the life energy of the Pupeteer Abilities: Living wooden puppet, Strings absorb life, Power over souls and life energy. Hyper Combos: Pupeteer's Life, Ningyo Soul, The Puppet Possible Gameplay: Being a Ningyo means she'll need to feed on life energy. During the fight her life bar wil drop slowly and various of her attacks will have a draining effect on the foe to recover herself. She is a punished, high rewarded character due to this. Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2). (2011) *Natalia the Headless (2011) Bio: A Cursed Armor with a vengeful spirit sealed inside, controlled by the head of a kindred soul. Abilities: Two-hand Haunted Sword, Bow & Arrow, Medieval Armor, Magic Powders, Trapped Soul. Hyper Combos: Cursed Knight, Haunted Sword, Enchanted Arrow Possible Gameplay: She will use her bow for both ranged and Normal attacks, mixing it up with magic and weapon summoning for the slow/strong moves. Special Controls: None *D4L1L4 (2011) Bio: A Virtual Human that can control Technology to display herself as an enormous Hologram. Abilities: Control over machines and Technology, Holographic shapeshifting. Hyper Combos: Nucleus, Unnamed, Core Reactor Possible Gameplay: She is a Giantess so she posses two life bars and slow moves. Of Course, since OC Clash's theme is one on one she is out of the question. Don't vote for her. Special Controls: None *Vincent the Grim (2011) Bio: The most notorious member of the Nobilium Antiocculta. He is a powerful grimm reaper nobilium. Abilities: Hyper Combos: Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Teleport Zeieris *Zacnite. (2007) Bio: An Alien that takes the form of a human girl to find and fix Anomalities in Time and Space. Abilities: Super Strength, Intelligence, unnatural movement, Control over electrical impulses, minor telekinesis Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Resurrection Possible Gameplay: She is strong and will posses Powerful close range attacks, unique to her, she'll have telekinesis that can affect enemy movement and will be Key to Combo further. Special Controls: Air Dash Response To Prayers *Wish Deity. (2011) Bio: The Deity of Wishes herself who represents human's dreams of a better life. The wishes for Health and Love. Abilities: Deity of Wishes, Summoning of Shooting star, Light and cosmic powers Hyper Combos: Healing Faith, Shooting Star Deity, Fairy of Wishes Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2) *Desire Deity. (2011) Bio: The Deity of Desire herself who represents human's love to take what they want. The Desire for Power. To deal justice from one's own hand. To find succes at the cost of others. Abilities: Deity of Desire, Red light and blood powers in the form of guns, swords and other weaponry Hyper Combos: Red Light, Desire for Power, Bloody Dread. Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2) *Trou Noir. (2011) Bio: The Black Hole Deity who will end up a war between deities by exterminating mankind. Abilities: Deity of unbelivable power, Black Hole Affinity Hyper Combos: Astral Aura Projection, Black Soul Eater, Hope Crusher Possible Gameplay: He has "Final" Boss potential. Another Giant Type Character, so He posses two life bars and slow moves. Of Course, since OC Clash's theme is one on one she is out of the question. Don't vote for him. Special Controls: None The Conquerors *The Conqueror. (2008) ⌂ Bio: the Ultimate Warrior whose army has terrorized and seized full galaxies. Abilities: Powerful fighting skills, Beam and energy projectiles, reflector, teleport, Levitation. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed, Reaper Beam Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Teleport *Faded Lozanía. (2008) ⌂ Bio: Abilities: Demigod, Light and Dark related magic, Summoning of creatures and demons. Created the Alondites. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: Air Dash, Multiple Jumps (2) *Haruk. (2008) Bio: The Lac-Teean general and right hand to the Conqueror. His Metalic Claws are powered up in either speed or strength using his Manna. Abilities: Metallic claws and feet, Excells in close combat, Manna control: Blue for speed, Red for strength Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Haruk is capable of harnessing Mana for 2 different Gameplays. Blue Manna makes him quicker and gives him Easier to combo attacks while Red Manna gives him Strength. However, you'll have to learn how to use both as this Manna runs out of power, forcing you to change to the other or else Haruk will show Gray Manna, which makes him slower and deals less damage. Special Controls: Change of Gameplay, Wall Jump *Stalker. (2008) Bio: The Robotic Artificial Intelligence that creates Force Fields in diverse forms depending on the Battle situation. Abilities: Robot, Force Field Generator. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Special Controls: None *Montusk. (2008) Bio: A Monstrous creature that knows nothing other to fight with thick bone claws, fangs and Heavy size. Abilities: heavy horrendous monster, horns, claws, tail, sharp fangs, Fire Breath, Rolls around, Rock Summon Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Bulky slow medium range attacks that are hard to combo, but quite damaging. Special Controls: None *Might. (2008) Bio: A formidable and Big Alien Cyborg with long Strong Arms and powerful robotic hands Abilities: Big Size, Super Strength, Longer range in attacks, Cyborg Creature. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Easy to combo due to size, but posseses medium range and high damage in the majority of attacks balanced with no projectiles and a lot of Life bar. Special Controls: None Original *Eden Chaos. (2009) Bio: Abilities: Guns, Dark Magic, Brute force affinity with Brass Knuckles and shoe knives. Hyper Combos: Demonic Coin, Blood Curse, Gift to the Underworld Possible Gameplay: A lot of moves involving Guns. Special Controls: None *Mistress H. (2009) ⌂ Bio: The ultimate Master manipulator of Dimensions Abilities: Control over dimensions, Posseses the powers of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Hyper Combos: Unrevealed Possible Gameplay: Final Boss Special Controls: Final Boss